


I'm Not Sick

by MissAllySwan



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Ryan is sick and doesn't want the Cohens to know. How long will he be able to keep it from them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I sat in class across from Luke as the teacher gave a lecture. I could barely keep my eyes open. My head was pounding. I couldn’t tell if it was from the bright lights or just the fact that I didn’t want to hear a lecture on The French Revolution; but either way, it hurt like hell. I put my jacket on as I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I felt like I was freezing _. Do they have to blast the air conditioning in this place?_

“Dude, how are you not baking?” Luke asks me and I shrugged. I didn’t even attempt to give me an actual reply. I didn’t feel like talking. Though that wasn’t unusual, it was even more-so at the moment.

“Hey.” Marissa gets my attention; she was sitting across from me, next to Luke. “Are you okay?” I nodded, though I regretted it as it seemed to increase the headache that was coming on. “You sure?” She asks.

I nodded again. “I’m fine.” I eventually spoke, hoping it gave her more reassurance.

After first period ended, I went back to the pool house. I couldn’t stand having to listen to another lecture. I could bare to stand up or try to stay awake any longer. I needed to lay down. Sandy and Kirsten were at work, so they wouldn’t have to know. And maybe if I was lucky enough, the school wouldn’t call. Maybe after getting some sleep, I would feel better. And if not, I could at least put on façade better than I could at the moment. I didn’t need them to worry about me. It wasn’t their job to worry about me. They had done enough with taking me in.

* * *

Seth’s POV

I hadn’t seen Ryan all day since breakfast. Well actually, I saw him this morning right before Marissa came to give him a ride to school but now that I think about it he didn’t eat any breakfast. Now thinking about it, it’s kind of strange for Ryan; he always has cereal. And also not seeing him in class or at lunch made me a little bit concerned.

“Hey Marissa, have you seen Ryan?” I asked as I walked by her and Summer in the hallway.

“No, not since first period.” Marissa told me.

“Well do you know where is?” I asked and Marissa shook her head in response.

“Maybe he left.” Summer suggested.

One could make that assumption; though you’d think he would have said something to someone. “Yeah, well I guess it’s safe to assume since he’s not here.” I remarked.

“He didn’t look so good this morning.” Marissa added. “Maybe he’s sick.”

I shook my head. I didn’t believe that. Ryan couldn’t be sick. Though I am sure it is possible to catch something between all the possible diseases that are brought throughout the school, I just couldn’t see it. And even if he was sick, I doubt he’d let a little cold or something make him miss school. Especially since Dr. Kim would kill him for ditching.

After school Marissa gave me a ride. I had wanted to go earlier but I didn’t want to have to face Dr. Kim for ditching. And if I turned out to be wrong, I didn’t want to waste that act of rebellion on that. When I got home, I found Ryan asleep in the pool house. I pulled up the chair and stared for a moment; mostly because I couldn’t believe it. _Ryan Atwood, asleep in his natural habitat and during school hours._ I do not see how catching up on beauty rest qualifies for a good reason for ditching school. Ryan has to know that Dr. Kim will talk to my parents about it.

“Ryan.” I said. It didn’t wake him. I don’t know why I thought saying his name in normal tone would wake him up; it would take more for me to be woken up. I repeated his name again. This time louder and multiple times until something came out of him in a mumble.

“Dude, I get that sleep is awesome but I don’t think it’s worth having to deal with Dr. Kim when she finds out you ditched today, And it’s only what? You’re second week?” I pointed out and then some sort of moan—or groan—came out of Ryan, in response. “Dude, what’s wrong with you? You sound like you’re dead—well dying because you know, dead people don’t make sounds. Or maybe you sound more like the living dead—“

“Seth.” Ryan finally spoke, cutting me off from my ramble. “Do me a favor.”

“What?” I asked

“Shut up.”

“Noted.” I nodded awkwardly as he began to cough.

“You sound awful.” I noted.

“Thanks.” Ryan sarcastically replied. “Are you going to comment on my looks too?”

“Well, you look terrible—maybe even worse than how you sound, which like I said is pretty awful—“ I cut myself off at seeing the glare from Ryan. “Right. Okay. I’ll shut up now.” I scratched my head. “But seriously, are you sick?”

“I’m not sick.” Ryan claimed, his voice sounding hoarse. He then propped himself up with one arm and then he began to cough into the sleeve of his shirt.

“Yeah, here’s the thing, based on how you look, sound, and that cough, I am inclined to disagree with you. Now it isn’t a problem, my parents—“

“No, you’re not telling your parents.” Ryan protested.

“I should. Trust me, you’ll thank me later—“ I attempted to argue.

“No, Seth, I’ll be fine. Just—let me be.” Ryan insisted as he slowly laid back down. I disagreed with his choices and I knew that somehow they would figure it out. But I knew it would pointless to argue so I just nodded. I wouldn’t say a word. If Ryan wanted to suffer on his own, I would have to let him. But only because I knew it was only a matter of time before my parents figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I laid there on the bed. I didn’t even bother to get under the covers as my body ached too much to move. I kept going in and out of consciousness. It might have subconsciously been because I was worried of either Kirsten or Sandy coming home early and finding me. Though, I was so uncomfortable and in too much to stay asleep. One minute it’d be 11:10 and then I’d wake up and it would be 11:49. I don’t know what’s worse: Not being able to stay asleep when you feel like crap or having to listen to a chemistry lecture when you feel like crap. Seth left me alone in here to suffer after our short conversation. I felt relieved as though I had asked, he couldn’t stop talking. On the bright side, I had managed to convince him from telling his parents. So now I just had the task of actually keeping this from them. _That can’t be too hard, right?_

Seth came back into the pool house later. It seemed so soon after he had left. “Feeling any better?” Seth asked.

“No.” I replied, annoyed. Mostly because I couldn’t seem to be able to get any rest. “I feel like crap.”

“Well, yeah, I assumed that because when you are sick, you don’t feel exactly great—you feel the exact opposite of great—which is what you said…” Seth rambled and then trailed off as he noticed the glare I was giving him to shut up. His blabbering was making my head spin.

“You feel like crap?” Seth asked. That felt like a stupid question to ask. And any answer I could respond with felt like an understatement.

“I thought we established that?” I eventually responded.

“Well if only there was something that you could help with that. Oh right, it is called medicine, which my parents could easily offer if you’d tell them you’re sick.” Seth says and I groan into my pillow before turning back to him.

“I’m not sick.” I protested.

“I thought we established you were.” Seth comments with a sarcastic gasp. “My bad.”

“Seth!” I said, trying to sit up. I coughed and then winced as my body ached with every movement.

“Sorry, I’m not sneaking you medicine or anything. If you want to take care of yourself, you’re free to do that.”

“I was going to ask you to turn out the light.” I said, weakly as I gave up and laid back down. I would do it, but I wasn’t going to attempt moving. Sitting up was a struggle at the moment. I figured that wouldn’t be a big deal for him since he was standing right next to light switch. There was a moment of silence before the room was darker and then I let myself slip into consciousness.

Seth’s POV

I shook my head as I left the pool house. I didn’t understand why Ryan was just going to suffer in silence alone. I guess he didn’t realize how awesome being sick could be. Whenever I get sick, it’s paradise. No school and my parents were at my beck and call. Getting and doing pretty much whatever I ask them to is great. At the very least, it certainly can lessen how horrible he’d feel. Ryan was seriously missing out. I didn’t see what the whole ‘being sick denial’ point was.

I went into my room for a while. I found myself, constantly wondering about Ryan. I was concerned for his well-being and I was also curious to how long he would last before my parents would figure it out. He hasn’t been here long and my mom—well—she could spot me sick from a mile away and that was before I even would have the chance to tell her. I didn’t think he’ll last through dinner without them figuring it out.

About an hour later, my parents were home with dinner. Apparently, they had decided to bring some Thai food home. I wasn’t complaining. I was satisfied as long as mom stayed away from the stove. But I wasn’t sure if Ryan would be up for it tonight. I knew if I was sick, that would be the last thing I wanted. But I knew he was going to keep up the charade, he was going to have to eat.

“Where’s Ryan?” My dad asked as he took the food out of the bags and put it on the table while my mom got out the plates and utensils.

“Asleep in the pool house.” I answered.

“Is he okay?” My mom asked. I honestly think she has some sort of mom-meter when it comes to sickness or something; she just seems to know.

“Just exhausted. He was up late studying last night. Big test.” I lied for him; it was least I could do. He made me swear not to tell and I was going to honor that; though I thought it was stupid and it probably wouldn’t do him any good.

“Well dinner’s here, so you should go get him.” Mom told me and I nodded, going out to the pool house; I knew dinner was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I had managed to get to sleep again. It didn’t last. It seemed like five minutes later, Seth was shaking me awake. “What?” I asked, suddenly startled.

“They brought dinner.” Seth said.

I sat up slowly to where my legs were hanging off the side of the bed. I put my hand on my forehead and took a breath, feeling my head pound. I didn’t want to go in there. I wasn’t even hungry. But I knew if I didn’t go in there, they would know something was up.

“It’s Thai food.” Seth added before leaving the pool house.

“Oh. Great.” I said sarcastically as I stood up; just the kind of food I needed right now.

I left the pool house and went into the kitchen. I glanced up at Sandy and Kirsten and put on a façade so they thought I was fine. They didn’t need to know that I didn’t feel well. They had done enough for me. They didn’t need to worry about me. I was used to taking care of myself and I’d probably be better by morning. I just had to get through dinner.

“Hey Ryan, long day?” Sandy asked me as I sat down.

“Yeah.”

“How was the test?” Kirsten asked me, casually. I was confused at first, but then I realized that Seth must have come up with an excuse to why I was sleeping. At least one good thing came out of him knowing.

“Fine.” I said. _Everything was fine_. I put some food on plate. I wasn’t hungry, especially not for this. I wasn’t sure my stomach could handle much of anything, let alone something spicy. I barely ate this morning because I had been feeling so bad. The thought of food made me sick. But I knew I couldn’t say I wasn’t very hungry as I knew they’d find that odd as I didn’t eat this morning. _You need to eat something, Atwood. Just a few bites._ As far as they knew, I was fine. I need to keep it that way. I put forkfuls of food into my mouth and forced myself to eat. I felt sick just looking at the food on my plate. I didn’t eat more than maybe five forkfuls of food before I ended up just pushing the food around on my plate.

“Ryan, you okay?” Sandy asked. He seemed to notice I wasn’t eating much.

“Just not very hungry.” I responded.

“You barely ate this morning.” Kirsten pointed out. I saw that coming.

“I had a big lunch.” I lied.

Luckily, after that point, they didn’t push it again and I was able to continue pushing the food around my plate. I was relieved. I knew my stomach wouldn’t be able to handle another bite. Seth started a conversation about Summer. Those conversations could go on for hours and for once, I was grateful. It took the attention off me. I waited a bit before standing up.

“I can clean up.” I offered and took the plates to sink. I felt tired, but I knew I needed to help out. It was the least I could do since they let me stay in their home. I started to wash them by-hand like I normally do, when I suddenly felt dizzy. My head felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed onto the sink to keep my balance so I didn’t fall over.

“Ryan, are you alright?” Kirsten asked me.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lied. I was starting to feel worse. My head was throbbing, I felt dizzy and the room began to spin. And because of the small portion of Thai food I forced myself to eat, my stomach was hurting.

“You don’t look so good.” She commented.

“No, I’m fine.” I insisted. Maybe, I should get back to the pool house.

“Sandy.” Kirsten calls, not taking her eyes off me.

“Ryan, are you feeling alright?” Sandy asked as he came over.

“I have homework to do.” I said trying to get out of the kitchen, but Sandy stands in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me from going anywhere.

“Hold on a second.” Sandy said and then put his hand on my forehead. I shut my eyes for a moment.

“Is he sick?” Kirsten asked, the question directed to Sandy.

“He’s really warm.”

“I’m not—“ I started to argue, but stopped at feeling my stomach lunge. I quickly moved past Sandy and Kirsten and made my way to the bathroom. I got there just in time as I started to throw up. I guess the Thai food wasn’t a good idea.

It felt like I was there for hours, when really it was more like five minutes. It became dry heaving after a few minutes. I turned back at feeling someone starting to rub my back; it was Sandy. But I didn’t say anything I started to vomit again. Once I was sure I was done, I made a move to push myself up. Sandy wrapped an arm around me and helped me up.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Sandy said and I shook my head.

“I didn’t finish…the dishes…”

“We have a dishwasher, Ryan. It’ll do its job.” He reminded me as we went back through the kitchen and then down the hallway. He turned right into one of their guest rooms. “Right now, the only job you need to worry about is getting into bed.”

“Pool house…?”

“You’re staying in here while you’re sick.” Sandy told me.

“I’m not sick.” I tried to claim, though I knew it was useless to argue at this point.

“I beg to differ, Ryan.” Sandy as he opened the door to the guest room. I got into the bed when Sandy lifted the covers. I think he said something else, but I didn’t even hear it. I felt too horrible to care. I just need to sleep; I’d probably be better by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Sandy’s POV

“Is he okay?” I turned to see Kirsten and Seth standing right out in the hallway as I came out of the guest room, carefully closing the door. It didn’t take long for Ryan to fall asleep and I didn’t want to wake up. He could use all the sleep he could get.

“He’ll be okay.” I assured. He would be, as long as he got some rest.

“I knew he wouldn’t last through dinner—damn, I should made a bet.” Seth said.

“You knew he was sick and didn’t say a word?” I crossed my arms, looking at Seth as did Kirsten.

“Sorry. He asked me not to say anything. I wanted to but I wasn’t going to because I wouldn’t have his trust and that would probably come back to haunt me in the future. And I—“ Seth rambled in response before I stopped him.

“Okay, I get it.” I stopped him there. I could get the picture without much more explanation. I got his intentions; there really wasn’t a win-win scenario given with what Seth had to work with.

“I didn’t see the point in keeping it to himself, but I had to respect his wishes.” Seth added.

“Well Seth, let’s just say you were more fortunate than Ryan was.” I told him.

I knew it wasn’t completely Seth’s fault thinking it was odd for Ryan to want to keep it to himself. Whenever he got sick, Kirsten and I would be at his beck and call. And since he’s gotten older, I think Kirsten gets a little kick out of taking care of him. Seth’s been used to that most of his life. And he likes to forget what Ryan went through before he came to us. None of us like to think about the abuse Ryan went through. I could get an idea without having to ask. If Dawn had been drinking, if either of her kids were sick, it would have been a burden. I knew Ryan probably wouldn’t want us to worry. Though that was our job.

“Will he be okay?” Seth asked.

“He will. Don’t worry Seth, we’ll take care of him. You just worry about getting your homework done.”

I walked with Kirsten back to the kitchen after Seth went upstairs to his room. “Are you sure Ryan going to want to be taken care of?” Kirsten brought up and I shrugged, not sure how to answer that. I doubted it but I didn’t think that mattered; we would do it anyways.

“Well I’m not just going to let him be.” We always took care of Seth when he was sick. Ryan deserved the same. He was our son now and I doubt he’s ever been taken care of before.

“I didn’t mean it like that Sandy.”

“I know.” I nodded. I was mostly bugged by the fact that Ryan would want to keep this to himself. I knew why he would do it. But it worried me. This seems like a cold but that could only be the case this time. It worried me in the case it was something more serious. If Ryan tried to keep something like that from us, that could cause a lot of harm to him.

“Do you want me to go out to the store and get some stuff for him?” Kirsten asked.

I nodded; it’d probably be better to be prepared now if Ryan doesn’t get any better tomorrow. And I was sure he’d be just the same or worse in the morning. “The usual stuff you get for Seth. Cough Medicine, Soup, Popsicles, crackers, some ginger ale, Advil…stuff like that.” I tell her. Kirsten nods and grabs her keys before leaving the house.

While Kirsten was out and Seth was doing his homework—or at least that’s what I hope he is doing—I went to check on Ryan. He was asleep, so I would have to be careful so I don’t wake him. I gently put my hand on his forehead; he felt really warm.

I knew I should probably take his temperature, but I didn’t want to wake him. For now, I’ll just get a cool washcloth to put on his head. At least, it might help bring the fever down.

Ryan’s POV

_I was eight years old and the flu had been going around the school. Theresa had already gotten had been forced to stay home not too long after the first person caught it and didn’t show up to school. I had hoped I wouldn’t get it for a couple of reasons._

_1: Being sick sucks._

_2: I don’t want to miss school; its only place I can get away from Jake, my mom’s current boyfriend._

_3: I’ll get my ass kicked._

_But I got sick.’ It was maybe two days later. I woke up with congestion, a sore throat, and a fever. But I knew I couldn’t let my mom or Jake know I was sick; they hated that. I forced myself to get up, get dressed, and go to school no matter how awful I felt. I tried to get through the day, acting like I was fine. I probably would have gotten away but I had to cough. My teacher asked me if I was sick. I told her, I wasn’t and that I was completely fine, but she didn’t believe me. All the teachers then were on high alert because of that flu going around. She took me to the nurse and she took my temperature. I had a fever and then the school nurse scolded me for coming to school as I could infect other students. I guess she was right, but it was the flu; she screamed at me like I came to the school with the plague. I told her not to call my mother, but she didn’t listen. When my mother came in, she came with all smiles; it was kind of scary. But I knew it was just an act as I knew she wasn’t going act how she normally does in front of people. But once we got home, all bets were off. That’s where no one could stop her or whatever abusive boyfriend she was staying with at the time. She took me home and as soon as we got through the door, she started hitting me._

_“DO YOU THINK ITS RIGHT I HAVE TO TAKE TIME OUT OF MY DAY TO PICK MY ‘SICK’ SON FROM SCHOOL?! HOW SELFISH IS THAT?!” She screamed as she slapped me across the face and then she kicked me in the stomach. I curled up into a ball to somewhat shield myself from more hits. I curled out when the hitting stopped. I flinched when she touched my forehead._

_“You don’t even feel warm.” She shook her head. “You’re not even sick. You’re such a lying, worthless, piece of trash. Just like your father. Just like your idiotic brother!” I started to cough and shiver._

_“Oh shut up! You’re not fooling anyone!” She screamed as she pulled me up and threw me into the bathroom, locking door. “Since you decided not go to school, you’ll spend the day cleaning the bathroom.” She said. I guess she also wanted to make sure I didn’t make a mess, in case I felt like I was going to throw up. “Jake will deal with you later.” She added._

_It was always worse when I was sick. It seemed liked to put me through more hell._

* * *

Sandy’s POV

I came back and gently placed the wet cloth on his forehead. I really hoped that this would be able to help with his fever until the morning when Kirsten and I could give him some medicine. I knew I should give him some tonight, but he needed his rest and I didn’t want to wake him unless it’s absolutely necessary. I got up to leave Ryan, but then I heard him start to mumble as if he were having a bad dream. _Maybe I should wake him._ I knew I should. Sure enough, Ryan would wake up at some point soon. I figured waking him now couldn’t do much harm; and at least he could take some medicine.

“Ryan.” I said as I shook his shoulder, gently.

Ryan’s POV

I woke up and saw Sandy standing over me. I blinked and sighed in relief. But then I felt a bit guilty as I remembered how I threw up, now giving the Cohens a reason to resent having me in their house. I shouldn’t be such a burden. _Why wasn’t I able to keep this to myself?_

“You okay?” Sandy asks and I nodded.

“Well now that you’re up, how are you feeling?” He asked and I shrugged before telling him I was felt fine. Sandy and Kirsten didn’t need to worry about me. I could take care of myself. “Ryan, be honest.” Sandy seemed to know. “I know you’re sick and don’t tell me you’re not.” I sighed. I guess after throwing up in their bathroom, they wouldn’t believe my protests; at least for now. “Does anything hurt?” Sandy asks me and I nodded.

“My head. My throat.” I admitted, though I was sure the throat probably came from when I vomited.

“What about your stomach?” He asked. Though I thought that was pretty obvious considering how well I handled the dinner.

“It’s okay.” I said. It was a bit uneasy, but I didn’t really classify that as pain. It wasn’t that bad. It felt a little better after throwing up so he didn’t need to worry.

“Is there anything else?” He asked.

“I’m bit cold.” I admitted. I had been feeling cold all day, but I hadn’t wanted to move to get a blanket to raise the heat. “But it’s not a big deal.” But Sandy didn’t take my word for it. He left for a moment and came back with an extra blanket. I sighed. _I shouldn’t have said anything_. I didn’t want them to think they had to get me things. I could make do with what I already had. They had given me enough. Sandy puts his hand on my forehead once again and then manages to slip a thermometer past my lips; I guess he wanted to see how high my fever was. It beeped after maybe a minute and Sandy took it out as he took the hand off my forehead.

“101.9” Sandy reads.

“I’m fine.” I insisted.

“Not according to this you’re not.” Sandy said, standing up. “It’s okay. Kirsten will be back soon with some medicine for you.”

“It’s okay you don’t—“ I was cut off by Kirsten coming in and handed Sandy a bottle of medicine. _Well that was quick._ I watched as he poured a dose of liquid medicine into a dosage cup. He put the bottle on the nightstand that was next to bed momentarily. “Ryan, sit up and take this.” Sandy said and then spoke again before I could attempt to argue. “No arguments.” I pushed my body up and took the cup from him. I swallowed the bitter medicine and laid back down as he put the medicine away. “Try and get some rest. If you need anything—and it is okay if you do—let us know. Otherwise, I’ll check on you in the morning.” Sandy tells me as he gently rubs my back. I shut my eyes and nodded at what he said, too tired to protest that I was okay and didn’t need anything. I hope I will be better in the morning. Then they didn’t have to think about worrying about me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

When I woke up in the morning, I had hoped that I would be feeling better. I actually felt worse. Everything hurt. My head was pounding, my throat was on fire, and my entire body ached. I couldn’t breathe out of my nose and I felt extremely cold. I resisted the urge to shiver. I wasn’t going to let the Cohens know that I was still feeling awful. I had to act like I was fine—like it was just a 24 hour thing. I would just have to push through it and put on a more convincing façade. I forced myself to get out of bed. I had some clothes in here for one time where I had to stay in here when we had guests. I put them on and then sat on my bed. I needed to rest for a moment before making my way out. After a few minutes, I went into the pool house to grab my backpack. As I packed the few textbooks I needed quickly, I realized I didn’t do my homework; I hope I won’t get into too much trouble. After I had my backpack I went into the kitchen. I just have to make it to school. As soon as I came into the kitchen, I noticed Sandy having his morning coffee and bagel.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sandy asked.

“School.” I answered, trying my best to sound normal. The congestion made it a bit more difficult.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Sandy said and I sighed; I had to go to school. I didn’t want to stay here—well I didn’t want to be sick. And I certainly did not want them to worry about taking care of me. That wasn’t their job.

“I’m not sick.” I insisted. Sandy crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow. “I’m fine.” I had hoped I sounded somewhat convincing.

“That’s what you said yesterday.” Sandy pointed out. Clearly, I wasn’t believable.

“I feel better.” I attempted to claim, but it wasn’t working. _Do I just look sick or am I as bad of a liar as people say?_ Probably both. I really didn’t want to stay home from school. I already had some work to makeup from yesterday, let alone if I missed more. It really wouldn’t be a big deal. And then they wouldn’t have to think about taking care of me. Why can’t they just let me? My mom would have been thrilled if I had done that for her.

“Right okay.” Sandy shook his head as he walked over to me. I took a step back, sitting at the counter in my normal spot. Sandy eyed me in a way that made me nervous. He put his hand on his forehead and I couldn’t resist the urge to shut my eyes like I did last night.

“I’m okay.” I opened my eyes and quickly insisted.

“Ryan, do you think I was born yesterday?” I looked over and saw Kirsten walked in, dressed for work. And until she walked in, I hadn’t noticed that Sandy was not dressed for work. Why wasn’t he dressed? Not being in his suit, I could get. Often, he went surfing in the morning, but he wasn’t even dressed for that. But why?

“What?” I asked.

“We know you’re sick.” Kirsten said and I sighed. “And we know you’re _still_ sick.”

“I’m—“

“Not sick? Yeah, try again later.” Sandy chuckled and I sighed; if only they hadn’t found out last night. “Now open up.”

“Huh?” I asked, confused by what he was asking.

“I need to take your temperature.” Sandy explained, holding up a thermometer. Did he have to do that? I think it was obvious that I had a fever. I had even let my body shiver a bit since I knew there was no point trying to hide it. They knew and they weren’t going to let me go to school.

“Do you have to?”

Sandy nodded. “Ryan, it is just thermometer.” I knew that. I could clearly see that. It wasn’t some foreign object. But I just knew if I let him do it, he’d want to do it frequently; that was something I didn’t want. I didn’t want them to think they had to do stuff for me.

I shook my head. “You don’t need to do that. I think you already know that I’m sick.” I protested.

“Yeah, but I have to keep an eye on that temperature.” Sandy argued as he brought the thermometer closer to my mouth. “Open your mouth.” He repeated his instruction. I complied hesitantly and he stuck the thermometer under my tongue. I sat there with my arms crossed as I began to shiver.

As I sat there, waiting for the thermometer to go off, Seth came down and stared at me for a second. “Well, well, is someone sick?” Seth asked sarcastically using a tease-like tone.

“Shut up, Seth.” I glared at him with the thermometer still in my mouth.

“You: Get to school.” Sandy pointed to Seth and then turned to me. “And you: no talking.”

I didn’t argue; it’s not like I was much of a talker anyways. Eventually, the thermometer beeped and Sandy took it. “102.2” He read and then put it down on the counter, shaking his head. “Not good, kid.”

“Sorry.” I shrugged. I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t control it; if I could I wouldn’t have a fever.

Seth left shortly after that. But not before he said a few other words as he grabbed some breakfast. I didn’t even bother to listen to what he said. I got up and started to walk to the doors so I could go back to bed in the pool house but Sandy stopped me. “Guest room, Ryan.” He reminded me. Not that I minded. It was actually kind of nice being in the house for a change, but I just hoped it’s not a bother with me taking up their guest room. I guess it was alright since they probably wouldn’t have any guests while I was sick.

I went back to the guest room. I took off my clothes and changed into something more—comfortable. I was now wearing my usual white tank top with sweatpants. I got back into bed and that’s when Sandy came into the room. “Do you want anything to eat, Ryan?”

I shook my head. The thought of eating made me feel nauseous and I did not want to throw up again.

“Okay, but I want you to eat something later.” Sandy said as he came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He then placed a cold washcloth on my head. _Why did he do that?_

“What—“

“It’s to help with the fever.” Sandy explained before I could get more than one word out. I nodded, deciding not to fight it. The cold actually was helping with my headache. “Do you need anything Ryan?” He asked and I shook my head. If I did, I could get it. I could take care of myself. I don’t know why he thought he had to keep checking on me. I would be fine eventually; it is probably just a cold. “Okay well, I’ll be here all day. So just come get me—or call—if you need or want anything. I’ll check on you in a little bit.” Sandy patted my shoulder.

“You don’t have to—“ I hope he didn’t take off the whole day to keep an eye on me.

“I _want_ to.” Sandy replied. I didn’t see why he wanted to do that. Why would anyone want to be around a sick person? I don’t know if I would. Why does he insist on taking care of me? My own mother never did nor did she want to. She wanted perfect kids—though it isn’t like those exist. She wouldn’t pay for Trey and I to get flu shots—though I’m not really complaining all that much—but then if we got sick, she didn’t want to hear about it. She would yell and depending on the boyfriend of the day, I could have also gotten my ass kicked. On the bright side, I don’t have to worry about getting my ass kicked here; I know Sandy and Kirsten would never do that to me. But that didn’t mean I could bother them if I got too cold or I possibly developed an appetite again. It wouldn’t be right to bother them. They aren’t my parents and they shouldn’t have to do anything that wasn’t necessary. I could handle this. I could handle just having a cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I spent most of the day yesterday in bed, resting. Except for the few times that Sandy woke me up to take my temperature and give me some more medicine to take. In a way, it could be annoying. But I didn’t mind too much. I knew I should be grateful that he cared enough. Sandy claims he wanted to help, but I knew that no one would really want to deal with me; especially in this condition. Who would actually want to deal with a sick person? I’m not even actually their kid; it wasn’t their job to worry about me but they seem to insist on it. Though, I will admit that I am relieved that I didn’t have to go to school with how awful I feel. I couldn’t imagine doing anything as I continue to feel worse every time I wake up. Today I had the same symptoms but twice as bad; it was almost like I got hit by a bus. I have had colds before and I never felt like this. I think the only time I ever felt worse was when a few of my mother’s boyfriends beat me; but at least that pain would subside after a while.

I groaned at hearing someone knock on the door to the bedroom. I turned over, burying my face into one of my pillows. The sound was making my headache worse. “Ryan?” Sandy comes in and sits on the edge of the bed like he had done multiple times yesterday.

“Hmm?”

“You feeling any better?” He asked and I shook my head slowly. I would have spoken, but I knew that was going to hurt too much. “Worse?” He asks and I nodded, slowly. _Wasn’t that obvious?_ “Can you tell me what hurts?” I quickly shook my head and then groaned as he asked to know why. I didn’t see what difference it made. At this point, I wish he would just settle for taking my temperature and giving me the medicine. I was not up for all those questions.

“Hurts to talk.” I managed to answer, hoarsely. I guess now I feel and sound as bad as I feel. I opened my eyes a crack after turning over. I looked at Sandy for a moment before shutting my eyes again. _Am I ever going to get better? I would rather get into a fight with Luke again than lay here sick like this anymore._

“Maybe I should have a doctor take a look at you.”

My eyes shot open at hearing Sandy mention a doctor. I looked at him and then shook my head in protest. I didn’t want them to call any doctors. I didn’t want them to bother with that. This was only a cold; it seemed like a waste of time and money to have someone take a look at me; and I really did not like doctors. I spent enough time in hospitals and ERs as a kid. I usually ended up there with broken bones or in need of stitches. It just depended how drunk my mother, my father, or my mother’s boyfriends would be and how badly I would get injured. The doctors I had were never very helpful or reassuring. A lot of times it seemed like they only made things worse; they usually on did the bare minimum.

“I don’t…need…a doctor.” I told him, struggling to speak, my throat burning every time I swallowed. It was agony to speak but I’d do anything to avoid having to go see a doctor. I may not have been able to convince them that I wasn’t sick, but maybe I could at least convince them not to call a doctor.

“It wouldn’t hurt to get you checked out to make sure.” Sandy said, much to my dismay; I don’t even know if he noticed the irony in that statement. “When’s the last time you’ve seen a doctor, anyways?”

I didn’t respond at first. It had been a while. But the answer also depended. I had gone to the doctor multiple times for injuries but I had never actually gone for a regular physical as far as I knew. “No…I’m okay.” I insisted. “No doctors.”

Sandy then left the room momentarily to get a thermometer. I sighed but I allowed him to take my temperature for what felt like the hundredth time. “Okay, you’re 102.5 right now, kid. But if it gets any higher, I am having a doctor take a look at you.” I nodded. I was willing to accept that compromise. At the very least, it was delaying it. And maybe I could manage to get my fever down so that doesn’t become an option. “Listen, I have to go into the office for a bit.” Sandy told me. He seemed to feel bad for leaving me while I was still sick. I didn’t mind. He had stayed all of yesterday and I certainly never asked him to miss work. It wasn’t a big deal that he had to go for a bit. I have been locked in rooms alone when I was sick before. I’ve dealt with worse and I could take care of myself. They didn’t have to put a twenty-four watch on me.

“It’s fine.” I told him, not letting him finish. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I was actually going to tell you that Kirsten will be here while I’m gone.” Sandy tells me.

“No, it’s okay. She doesn’t have—“ Sandy cuts me off mid-sentence. I didn’t need them to take off work for me, especially Kirsten. I knew, for one thing, her father didn’t like me and his hatred would grow if he knew she stayed home for me. It wasn’t fair to them to have to miss work because of me.

“Ryan, it is okay. Kirsten offered. Anyways, she is doing some work from the house and she is just going to check on you every now and then until I get home.” Sandy explained. “If you need anything, you can let her know.” Sandy patted me shoulder before leaving. I didn’t say another word before laying back down. I wasn’t keen on the idea of Kirsten staying home. This is one of the reasons I wished they hadn’t found out. But I guess it is alright if she was going to be working from home anyways. But I will just have to make it easier on her by staying out of the way; that wouldn’t be too hard. The only thing I wanted to do was get back to sleep.

* * *

Kirsten’s POV

Sandy left for work and I continued to work on going through legal documents and talking to people on the phone about the newest development project. My dad had called earlier and demanded to know why I just had to work from home today. I told him I wasn’t feeling too well. I didn’t want him to even think about blaming Ryan for something else, so I had to lie. It wasn’t like my father would take time out of his day to come check up on me. I knew it was a harmless lie. I was still doing my work and I was here for Ryan, if he needed me. I see it was a win-win.

The day was really quiet. I hadn’t heard anything from Ryan. I had checked on him once and he had been asleep. I knew Sandy wanted me to check his temperature periodically, but I wasn’t going to wake him. I knew he was feeling bad and that it was better that he get his rest. Taking his temperature could wait. And I knew that Sandy probably took it plenty of times yesterday to make up for it. It was around two when I decided to go check on him again after I finished with another work call. I went into the guest room and was shocked to find that Ryan wasn’t in bed. I hadn’t heard a thing from him all day. He had been asleep last time I checked and now he wasn’t even in bed. I didn’t even hear him get up. _Where did he go?_ I took another step into the room and that’s when I heard a sound coming from the bathroom. The door was left ajar, so I pushed it slightly open and found Ryan throwing up in the toilet. He had barely had a thing to eat yesterday but it seemed that didn’t matter. I kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back as he threw up. After a few minutes, he sat on the floor of the bathroom, clutching his stomach and shivering.

“C’mon,” I urged as I put my arm around Ryan and helped him to his feet. I flushed the toilet and lead him into the living room and onto the couch. I wanted to keep him close by. He started shivering, so I wrapped him up in a blanket and then put a thermometer in his mouth. This brought back memories: I remember Seth had the stomach flu once when he was eleven and he had been so miserable; Sandy and I took care of Seth until he felt better a couple of days later. I doubted Ryan had that. I knew that for certain, thinking back to when we met his mother. It made me sad to think about that. But all that mattered now is that we would take care of him.

I sat on the couch next to him after getting the bottle of medicine just as the thermometer started to beep. I frowned at seeing that his temperature had gone up slightly. It hadn’t gone much, but I knew that Sandy wanted me to call a doctor if his temperature had risen even the slightest.

“I think I’m going to—“ I said, picking up the phone, but I only got to dial the area code when Ryan started protesting, weakly.

“Don’t need a doctor.”

“Ryan, you really should be looked at.” I told him. “You’re temperature keeps going up.” I knew that Sandy was right to be concerned and that having Ryan seen by a doctor wouldn’t do any harm. We don’t even know the last time Ryan actually saw a doctor. And if it was any time recently, I doubted it was for a physical.

“I don’t _want_ a doctor.” Ryan said. I looked at Ryan in the eyes and I frowned, putting the phone down. He looked scared at the thought of having to see a doctor. I could imagine that many—if not all—visits Ryan had to see a doctor weren’t anything he’d want to remember. I try not to think about what Ryan has gone through before he came to us. But I knew it happened. But it didn’t make it any easier because of how much I cared for him. I guess the thought of having to see a doctor wouldn’t be something Ryan would want. I knew what Sandy had told me. He wanted me to call a doctor if Ryan’s fever went up but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to do it seeing the look on Ryan’s face; at least not right now. _It wouldn’t hurt to just wait a while. If it didn’t improve by the time Sandy got home, then I’d call a doctor._

Maybe with Sandy and I being here, would make Ryan feel a little less reluctant; if it comes to that.

“Okay,” I said, letting go of the doctor issue for now. “But if you’re not any better by the time Sandy gets home, I will call.”

Ryan nodded, but I knew that was just because he was satisfied with me not calling a doctor now. I would have to keep a close eye on him and maybe do what I could to help bring his fever down.

“Can I go to bed?” Ryan asked.

“I want you to stay on the couch for a bit, okay?” I responded. It would be easier for me to keep an eye on Ryan if he were out here than in a closed bedroom. “Can you sit up and take some medicine?” I asked, picking up the medicine bottle off the coffee table.

Ryan shook his head. “No—I’ll just throw up again.”

“It’s supposed to help you.” I told him. I figured some medicine specifically for his stomach might be best for the meantime.

“I just want to lay down.” Ryan argued. I knew Ryan was tired, especially after vomiting so much. I decided to hold off and give him some later. I got up briefly, putting the medicine in the kitchen and then going back over to the couch with a cold cloth, a bottle of ginger ale, and a small trash can in case Ryan felt sick again; this way he wouldn’t have to rush to the bathroom.

“I want you to drink some of this.” I offered the drink. At the very least, he needed to stay hydrated.

Ryan nodded and took a few small sips before laying back down. Once he did, I then gently ran the cool washcloth across his forehead. I hoped this would be enough to bring his fever down. For his sake, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to call a doctor.

Ryan fell asleep for a while, maybe not more than an hour. He then started to vomit into the bin I had gotten for him; I guess it was a good thing I had gotten it. He sat up and vomited for a while as I rubbed his back, wishing there was more I could do. Once, he had finished, he slowly laid back down. I moved a bit closer to him and rubbed his back.

“I think maybe we should try some more medicine.” I suggested as I put my hand on his forehead. He still felt really warm.

“No…won’t help.” Ryan protested.

“Ryan—“ I didn’t like the idea of him not taking anything. Either way, if it didn’t work, at least he tried taking some. If he didn’t take it, he definitely wouldn’t feel any better. I knew just by looking at Ryan, he was miserable and it was hard to watch. I wanted to help but I felt next to helpless. I knew Ryan was probably used not taking medicine, dealing with everything on his own without help, but he didn’t have to do that now. He had us and we wanted to help him. “—I really think you should take some medicine.”

“I don’t need it.” Ryan insisted.

“I think you do.” I continued. “Ryan, you aren’t going to feel any worse if you take it and you aren’t going to feel any better if you don’t take it. Please? For me?” I tried, maybe this approach would be better. I didn’t feel comfortable with Ryan not taking anything. At least, if he took some, I knew I had done what I could for the time being.

Ryan slowly nodded.

I got him to sit up long enough to take a dose of medicine and then a few sips of water before he laid back down. I moved a bit closer to him and started to rub his back again. When Seth was little, this used to make him feel at least a little more comfortable. I knew Ryan was not Seth, but I figured it was a worth a try; maybe he’d be okay with it. I had doubts that his mother ever did anything for him; Dawn didn’t seem like the comforting time. Especially if it was after she started drinking. I hope I’m wrong, but I doubt I am; Ryan deserves better. He deserves to have people care about him, especially when he feels so terrible.

“Sandy will be home soon, okay?” I told him.

“You don’t have to stay. You can do—work.” Ryan replied.

“I worked all morning on The Newport Group. Right now, I am going to stay right here with you.” I told Ryan. My dad could manage everything else without me. Ryan needed my attention more, even if he didn’t necessarily agree. I had a more important job to do: being a mom.

“You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to.”

Ryan gave up shortly after that. I wasn’t sure if it was because he believed I wanted to or because he just didn’t have the energy to argue with me any longer. But either way, he just laid there, trying to get some more rest. He seemed to relax after a while. I was just relieved he didn’t pull away like usual. Ryan fell asleep shortly after I felt him starting to relax. I knew as soon as Sandy got home, we needed to have a doctor take a look at Ryan. I might be overreacting—Sandy and I could be overreacting—but I just wanted to be sure that there was nothing really wrong with him. It could just be the flu or something easy, but it never hurt to be too careful. I knew Ryan wouldn’t be thrilled about it, but I knew Sandy would agree that Ryan was going to need a doctor sooner or later. In this case, the sooner the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Sandy’s POV

I finally was able to leave the office and get home to Kirsten and Ryan. It felt like longer than it had been probably because all I could think about was getting home. I was worried. I had every right to be. My kid was sick and it’s hard to tell how sick he is when he wants to keep it all to himself. I understand why, but I just wish Ryan would tell us how he is feeling. I do get it is hard, but it also makes it harder for us. I just want to help him and it’s not easy when I don’t know what’s wrong.

I came inside and found Ryan asleep onto the couch next to Kirsten. “He’s out of bed.” I commented, putting my keys down on the counter.

“I wanted him out here.” Kirsten replied.

“How is he doing?”

“Not well.” Kirsten said. “He threw up a few times and I think his temperature went up a bit.”

“Did you call the doctor?” I asked and she shook her head. I sighed. That’s the one thing I had told her specifically if his temperature went up. “Kirsten—“

“I know Sandy, but he asked me not to.”

“Kirsten, of course Ryan would say that.” I shook my head. The kid didn’t want us to know he was sick let alone letting us call a doctor to look at him. Ryan didn’t want to be a bother.

“No, it was different.” Kirsten said and it took me a moment to understand that Ryan hadn’t wanted a doctor not because he thought of it being a bother, but because he specifically didn’t want to see a doctor. I guess I should have guessed. I saw on Ryan’s file multiple visits to the emergency room when he was little; and those were only the documented ones. I guess the kid wouldn’t be fond of doctors.

“I wanted to at least wait until you got home before I called.” Kirsten added and I nodded.

“You’re right.” I ran my hand through my hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m worried too.” Kirsten then left the room to go call the doctor.

I sat down on the couch next to Ryan. I put my head on his forehead. He still felt really warm. But I took a breath. I would have to just wait to see what the doctor said before Kirsten and I could do anything else to help him. After Kirsten called, we sat with Ryan and waited until the doctor could get here. Then when he finally did, Kirsten went to let him in while I woke up Ryan.

“Ryan, you need to wake up.” I said.

“Huh?” Ryan mumbled, opening his eyes.

“Doctor’s here to take a look at you.” I told him.

“I don’t need a doctor.” Ryan frowned, pulling the blanket closer.

“I know you don’t want to see one, but we’re worried about you. We just want to make sure there’s nothing to worry about.” I tried to explain that we just want to have all our bases covered. I had to make sure Ryan was alright and this was nothing serious.

“There isn’t. I’m fine, Sandy.” Ryan insisted.

“Well there’s no harm in getting you checked out.” I pointed out and I could tell Ryan wasn’t happy with that. “Please kid, do this for us. We just want to make sure everything is okay.”

“Fine.” Ryan sighed in agreement.

“Okay, Kirsten and I are right over here if you need us.” I told him before I got up, letting the doctor take a seat next to Ryan. I stood next to Kirsten. We were out the way so the doctor could do his job but close enough so we were here if Ryan needed us.

Ryan’s POV

I sat up so the doctor could do his job. I knew he was going to ask me to. I didn’t want to do this. Not just because I disliked doctors, but also because I really just don’t feel up it. I’m in pain pretty much everywhere and I’m just so tired. All I wanted to do was lay down. I wanted to get back into bed as this couch isn’t very comfortable. I really didn’t feel up to doing this, but I would suck it up and let him do whatever because that’s what Sandy and Kirsten wanted. They have done more than they should have to for me since they found out I was sick; I owed them this.

He asked me a series of questions as he started to check me out. They were mostly about my symptoms; he wanted to know so he could check out various areas.

“Have you experienced any chills?” The doctor asks. I nodded. Right now was the one of the few times I hadn’t been so cold. “Have you been coughing? Do you have a sore throat?”

“Yes.” I answered aloud, also to show him how my voice sounded; it felt worse than it sounded at times. He started off by taking my temperature. It ended up being over 102, so I guess that was high. Then he checked my eyes.

“Okay open wide and say ‘ahh’” He told me and I complied, knowing that he wanted to check my throat. It already hurt enough to swallow, let alone speak, but I wasn’t going to argue. I let him check my throat and then he did a few other things while asking me questions.

“Have you been nauseous?”

“Yes” I answered.

“He’s thrown up a few times.” I heard Kirsten from across the room.

“Don’t worry. That’s normal.” The doctor replied as he went on to continue with this, though I found it pointless. It seemed he already knew what was wrong with me from his previous statement.

“Are you experiencing muscle aches?”

I nodded; I hurt pretty much everywhere. After a few more questions, he stood up, finished with his examination. I looked over as he walked over to Sandy and Kirsten.

“Is he okay?” Kirsten asks, sounding worried.

“It’s just the flu. He’ll be fine. He just needs to get plenty of rest and drink fluids.” The doctor tells them and I laid back down, feeling exhausted. “The vomiting can come in some cases of the flu. You can give him medicine to treat the symptoms, but there isn’t much we can do for the flu besides wait it out.”

“Thanks doc.” Sandy told him before showing him out. _Like I said; it was a waste of time._ I could have told them that. I am pretty sure I did tell them that. But I guess they wanted to be sure. I opened my eyes and saw Sandy was now sitting next to me and Kirsten was standing right next to Sandy. I felt so tired. I was in pain everywhere and I’d give anything for it to stop, or at least subside a bit. “Are you in pain?” Sandy asks and I nodded.

“Do you want some more medicine?” Kirsten asks.

I shook my head. I was sick of taking medicine. And I had just taken some an hour ago.

“Do you want to go get some rest in your bed?” Sandy asks and I nodded, but I also felt too tired to move. I felt uncomfortable but it almost felt like too much effort to get up. “C’mon kid, I’ll help you.” Sandy said and he did. I stood up and I leaned into his body. He guided me to my room. I got into bed, already feeling slightly better now laying somewhere more comfortable than that couch.

“Thanks.” I said as I got situated under the covers.

“Anything you need, Ryan.” Sandy said as he started to rub my back. “We’re here for you. We’ll help you the best we can.” I shut my eyes, relaxing a little at Sandy’s touch. It felt kind of soothing. It had been from Kirsten too. It made it easier to fall asleep despite the pain I was in. Now if only I could just get better; being sick sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C.

* * *

Sandy’s POV

It was days since the doctor came and took a look at Ryan. He had reassured us that it was just the flu and that he would get better on his own. I was having serious doubts. It has been over a week and Ryan hasn’t gotten any better. We had been hoping that by now he would have at least started to feel better, but that wasn’t the case.

“How is he?” I asked Kirsten as she came out of the guest room Ryan was staying in. She frowned, shutting the door as quietly as she could.

“The same. He won’t eat anything.” Kirsten told me. It had been a struggle to get Ryan to eat anything the past few days. “I tried soup, and even just a few crackers but he refused.” She added. “Sandy, the doctor said he should be feeling better by now.” She pointed out and I nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” I knew Kirsten was just as worried as I was. “Maybe we should get a second opinion.” I was considering it. And I knew a misdiagnosis wasn’t uncommon since no doctor was familiar with Ryan nor did they have any records. But also, I’ve had a bad feeling since that doctor came. “Was that doctor new to Newport?” I asked. The doctor that came was not Seth’s regular physician. We usually when he was out, we would call Dr. Roberts, but he was on a business trip so we had to call in someone else. I do not recall ever hearing his name mentioned in Newport; and I knew a lot of doctors in town.

“I am not sure.” Kirsten shrugged. “My father recommended him.”

“Caleb recommended a doctor for Ryan?” I arched my eyebrow at Kirsten. That didn’t sit right with me, with knowing how Caleb felt about Ryan.

“He didn’t know it was for Ryan.” Kirsten responded, clearly being able to read me. “As far as my father knows, I’m the one who’s sick.” She had called out the last few days when I had to go into the office. We didn’t feel comfortable leaving Ryan alone. And she wanted to make sure Caleb couldn’t make any comments to Ryan later on. “But I know what you mean. I don’t think he’s right about the flu.” Kirsten didn’t seem to buy that either.

“Is Ryan asleep?” I asked and Kirsten nodded. “Well, I’m going to check on him.” I wanted to take a look at him before we decided to call another doctor. Especially knowing how fond Ryan would be with the idea of seeing another one.

“Try not to wake him.” Kirsten warned and I nodded; I would do my best. I slowly went into the guest room and over to Ryan. I placed my hand gently on his forehead; he was really warm. I was almost completely sure his temperature had gone up.

“Sandy?” I heard Ryan mumble and then he opened his eyes a crack.

“Hey Ry,” I said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kirsten told me not to but I was concerned; hopefully she doesn’t kill me for waking him.

“Can’t sleep...” Ryan admitted, taking in deep breaths. “…hurts.”

“I’m sorry.” I didn’t know what else to say. I wished there was more I could do. But at the moment, there wasn’t. I was sure that Kirsten already had him take some medicine. And even then, I knew the cold medicine probably wasn’t helping much. “Is your stomach still bothering you?” I asked. I wanted to see if I could get him to eat.

“Not really.” Ryan replied. “My head…making me nauseous.”

“You really should eat something.” I told him. He hasn’t had much in the last few days other than water. Neither Kirsten nor I wanted to force it if he felt too sick, but we knew he had to eat something eventually. And if his stomach isn’t the issue at the moment, I wanted to take advantage of it. “Kirsten bought soup or crackers…”

“She told me.” Ryan sounded weak and tired. “I’m okay…”

“Really?” I decided to joke a little. “I thought you were sick.”

“Not funny, Sandy.” Ryan was not in the mood.

“Sorry,” Ryan had to be fully aware that Seth had his humor to get it from somewhere. “But Ryan, you really should eat something. And if I don’t get you to eat something, Kirsten might force you later.” That may or may not have been a lie.

Ryan forced himself to sit up; I guess it worked. I grabbed the box of crackers that Kirsten left on the dresser and then opened the pack for him. Ryan took them from me and ate three before attempting to lay back down. He turned onto his side and then I caught glimpse of something. Was that a rash? I turned on the light so I could get a better look and I noticed Ryan flinch. He then put a hand over his eyes.

“Sandy…the light…” He groaned and I turned the light back off.

“Sorry,” I apologized. “Ry, what is hurting you besides your head?”

“My neck.” He admitted. “I think I’m having a migraine.” Ryan sighed. “I guess I slept wrong.” He assumed but I wasn’t so sure about that.

“I’ll be right back.” I told him. I had to talk to Kirsten.

“Is something wrong?” Ryan asked. He seemed to catch on; he was worried.

“It’s going to be okay.” I didn’t want to worry him. But I was worried and I had a feeling that Ryan wasn’t just going to get better on his own like the doctor said; and I knew he wasn’t going to like it. I left the room and then found Kirsten in the kitchen.

“Did you wake him?” Kirsten asked.

“He wasn’t asleep—“

“Did you get him to eat—“ I cut Kirsten off.

“We need to take him to the hospital.” I interjected and her face dropped. “I know this isn’t the flu. We need to take him tonight.” Ryan needed to see a doctor as soon as possible.

“No.” We turned around to see Ryan, whom put his hand on the wall to support himself. I could him tremble slightly as he struggled to take a step forward. His eyes were barely open, likely irritated from the kitchen lights. I rushed over to him as he attempted to take another step. He almost fell over.

“I don’t think you’re in any shape to argue.” I pointed out.

“I’ll get the keys.” Kirsten said going off to get her keys and start the car.

“Sandy,” Ryan sounded weak. I looked at him and I put his shoulder around my neck as I led him to the car behind Kirsten.

“It’s going to be okay, kid.” I promised. I knew that the idea of going to the hospital could be scary, especially with how bad he felt and with his history. But my main concern was getting him better and I was concerned that this might get worse if we didn’t go right away; and I was pretty sure I knew what he might have. “Everything is going to be okay.” I repeated as I helped him into the back seat and then got in the passenger seat as Kirsten started the Range Rover. Once I was in and buckled, she started driving towards the hospital, going a bit over the speed limit. I knew she was just as scared for Ryan as I was. Almost every other minute as she drove I would look back at Ryan, wanting to check on him. His head was pressed up against the window. He seemed half out of it. I shut my eyes as Kirsten then pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I just kept thinking _Ryan has to be okay_.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I wanted to protest and I tried with the energy I could muster. But there wasn’t much. I quickly succumbed, accepting that Sandy was not going to change his mind. I allowed him to help me to the car and I closed my eyes as Kirsten drove. I could tell Sandy and Kirsten were worried and that was confirmed when they insisted on going to the hospital. I felt scared, and not just because of my aversion to doctors and hospitals. I was worried about what could be wrong. If this truly was the flu, wouldn’t I be feeling better by now? Sandy and Kirsten obviously knew that. I was almost certain Sandy knew more than he was wanting to tell me. I wanted to know. I would have asked, but I felt so tired and I wasn’t sure if he would tell me anyways. He wouldn’t want to worry me if he wasn’t completely sure.

The drive to the hospital felt endless, though it was probably wasn’t longer than ten minutes. I attempted to get up out of the car once we were parked. “Let me help you.” Sandy came around to my door.

“I can walk.” I insisted but regretted it almost instantly. My legs felt like jelly and I stumbled trying to get out of the car. Luckily, Sandy was quick enough to catch me. He gave me a look. I guess I should have known by now that wasn’t a good idea.

“Just grab onto me.” Sandy instructed. I threw my arm around his shoulder and shut my eyes, unable to keep them open as we walked by an ambulance with its lights flashing; they made my head hurt excruciatingly. He supported me as we walked into the hospital. “Can we get some help?” He called out. I opened my eyes a crack to see that we were being approached by a young woman, whom was likely one of the nurses on staff. She took one look at me and then signaled another nurse and a doctor over; they also brought a gurney.

“Our son…He’s been sick for weeks and he just keeps getting worse.” Sandy said as they had me lay down on the gurney and started heading back. “I am pretty sure he has…”

“What’s your name?” I heard the doctor ask, cutting Sandy off.

“Ryan.” I answered, weakly.

“Okay Ryan, can you tell me your symptoms?” I guess he wanted to hear it from me. I’d rather have had Sandy or Kirsten tell him. I shut my eyes again; the noise and bright lights were making my headache worse.

“Headache, fever, and he’s thrown up quite a bit.” Kirsten listed for me.

“He said his neck was hurting and I noticed a rash.” Sandy added. “I think he might have meningitis.”

“Was he ever vaccinated?”

“We don’t…” Kirsten didn’t know how to answer.

“No…” I managed to find my voice. “She never…wanted to spend…for them.” My parents never wanted to take me or Trey to the doctors as far as I could remember. I couldn’t remember as far back to when I was a baby but I was going to take a guess. The only time we ever went was to the emergency rooms when the beatings got really bad.

“We’re his foster parents.” Sandy probably didn’t want the doctor to think they are neglectful.

“Okay, I am going to get him admitted and then have Natalie draw some blood first,” I looked over as the nurse from before came over to my side. She instructed me to make a fist, which I did once I felt Sandy’s hand on my shoulder. “Okay, just a pinch.” I wanted to roll my eyes again. They always say that. She inserted it into my arm and took the blood. “Not too bad, right?” I nodded in response. It actually wasn’t that bad. I’ve had nurses miss and bruise me before in the ER so this time wasn’t as bad. Luckily, I wasn’t as afraid of needles as Seth was.

After they took the blood, they brought me to a room and I got changed into a hospital gown. I was relieved when I could finally lay down in a bed again; even if it wasn’t my own. I was exhausted. I wanted to pass out so I closed my eyes so I could attempt to rest; I really needed to sleep. But it was quickly interrupted by the doctor coming into the room.

“Did the blood test come back already?” I asked.

“No, not yet.” The doctor answered. “But anyways, we’re going to need to do another test. If it is meningitis, and you appear to have the symptoms that indicate so, the best way to test for it is to do a lumbar puncture.” I did not like the sound of that.

“Is that the only way?” Kirsten asked and the doctor nodded.

“We’ll administer an anesthetic first, but this will be rather uncomfortable.” Well, at least he’s honest. “I’m going to need your consent. And we could wait, but I’d suggest doing this as soon as possible, so we can start treating him.”

“Just get it over with.” I was felt scared but I knew there was no point in delaying. It had to be done and the sooner it was over the better.

The doctor came over after putting on a pair of gloves. They had me move over onto my side and then he moved my gown, placing something over me. It was probably to isolate the area he would be working. I flinched when I felt the doctor rub something cold on my lower back to prep the area. “Okay, I’m going to give you the anesthetic.” He warned before doing so. I took a deep breath and let it out as I felt a sting. That wasn’t too bad but I knew that was the easy part. “Okay Ryan, you’re going to need to hold still for this.” I didn’t even realize I was shaking until then.

“Hey Ry,” I looked at Sandy whom crouched down and placed a hand firmly on my upper back. “You’re going to be okay. We’re right here.” I then felt Kirsten take one of my hands. It was comforting having them here with me. And I knew I was going to need them for this.

“I’m going to start.” The doctor warned before he inserted the big needle.

Sandy had to hold me to still as the doctor began working it in. “You’re okay. I got you.” He said softly and I shut my eyes, giving everything I had to stay still. But it was difficult. I couldn’t even describe how much this hurt. I would hate to know what this felt like without the anesthetic. Did it even do anything?

“Almost done.” The doctor said. “I just have to get the fluid…” I wish he would stop talking and just finish up.

“You know if this were Seth, he probably could have rambled on about how much this sucks.” Sandy said and I chuckled slightly.

“He probably would have passed out.” I smiled slightly thinking about that. I could picture it easily. Kirsten and Sandy laughed. I guess they knew I had a point.

Eventually, he got what he needed and then went to go test it so they could figure out what medicine I needed. I didn’t move. My back was killing me. “You’re going to be okay.” Sandy ran his hand through my hair briefly. “We’ll be out of here before you know it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” I quipped.

Sandy chuckled slightly and then turned to Kirsten, as they both stood up. Were they leaving? I didn’t want them too. It was stupid, but I didn’t want to be here alone.

“I should probably call Seth, just so he knows.” Kirsten stepped out of the room.

“You should try and get some rest.” That I could manage; or at the very least I could try. I knew we had some time before the doctors would know for sure if I had meningitis.

“Sandy.” I hoped it wouldn’t be a bother. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.” Sandy nodded. “I was just going to ask Kirsten if she would make a coffee run. We’ll probably be here a while.” I was half-surprised. Not completely, but I was still having to remind myself that they cared. I wasn’t used to it; but I was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I think there may only be one more chapter left.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. Anything you may recognize belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. I only own Callie, Mei, and Jon.

A/N: This is set in future, post series.

* * *

Ryan's POV

I ended up getting off work late one night after having a long meeting with one of my newer clients. They had some concerns they wanted to address because of some bad experiences with building a home before. By the time I finally managed to get out of there, I felt utterly exhausted. As soon as I got through the door I dropped my keys on the table and then dropped onto the couch.

"Sounds like someone had a long day." My wife, Taylor, commented as she came over and sat next to me.

"You're telling me?" I chuckled. "My new clients had some concerns…and they wanted them all addressed tonight." They definitely made themselves heard. "This woman may give Julie Cooper a run for her money." I Julie Cooper could be a pain. I just hope I won't have to have many more conversations with this woman.

"How does some peach torte sound?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." I smiled at her and managed to sit up enough to give her a kiss. That sounded really good right about now.

"Just sit and I''ll get it."

"So where are the kids?" I asked as Taylor went into the kitchen. "It's too quiet." When you have three kids, usually it didn't get quiet when they were all home.

"Callie isn't home from soccer yet and I think Jon is in his room studying." Taylor answered.

"And Mei?"

"She went to her room as soon as we all got home," Taylor said. "She's been really quiet today."

"Maybe I should check on her." I made a move to get up, but was pushed back down by Taylor.

"You're going to relax for ten minutes and eat this." I knew better than to argue with her. Especially with how hungry I was. "Mei is fine, you know how she is."

I nodded, but still I had this feeling that I should check on her. Mei was our adopted daughter. We adopted her a few years back and she's always been more closed off than our other two kids were. So retreating to her room wasn't very out of the ordinary.

After finishing my torte, I pushed myself up. "I haven't seen my kids all day," I pointed out to Taylor so she didn't tell me to not worry. It was a fair excuse. "I'm just going to pop in."

I went to Mei's room, knocking gently before going in. I noticed the lights off and Mei was curled up in bed. "Mei?" I kept my voice low and she rolled over, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmmm," Mei groaned. "What is it?"

"Sorry," I said. "Did I wake you?" It was a bit odd for Mei to be going to sleep so early. Usually she stayed up later than the rest of the kids.

Mei nodded. "Yeah, but it's fine."

"Feeling okay?"

"Just tired." Mei tried to push it off but I didn't completely buy it. I put my hand on her forehead and she flinched away. "What are you doing?"

"You feel a bit warm." I noted.

"I was under blankets," Mei remarked. "I hope its warm under there." Sometimes I wondered if Mei was Seth's daughter with the amount of sarcasm she used daily.

"Looks to me that you might be getting sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Nice try, but I don't buy it." Mostly because I had tried to pass that off when I was in high school. "My parents didn't buy it either when I tried that."

"That's because you're a terrible liar." Mei quipped

"Better watch it," I warned. "Or I may have to get your mother."

"Please don't."

"Can you tell me what's really wrong then? What hurts?" I figured that was a fair compromise.

"My head and throat mostly, but kind of everywhere." Mei admitted.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't tell mom!"

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then went into the medicine cabinet. I didn't have to ask Taylor as the Advil was up front. I knew that would do.

"Are you feeling okay?" Taylor put a hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I tried to walk away, but Taylor wasn't letting me past. "Do not freak, but I think Mei's come down with something."

"But she didn't say anything!" I could see the fire in Taylor's eyes the moment she knew her daughter was sick.

"I think there is a reason for that," I put down the water and medicine and put my hands on Taylor's shoulders. "She doesn't want to be smothered."

"I don't do that!" Taylor protested and I crossed my arms. We should at least be honest and open about that. "Alright, but with good reason. Why are we still standing here? Our daughter needs us…"

"I am going to bring her the Advil and I think you should stay here."

"You expect me to do nothing?"

"That's exactly what I and Mei would want you to do." I knew the feeling of not wanting to be smothered. And Taylor could get carried away when the kids were sick. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. When Callie and Jon were sick, I think they looked forward to that extra attention. But Mei was different. She would rather suffer in silence than deal with Taylor making a big deal over a cold. Mei had only gotten sick once before and Taylor might have gone a bit overboard with the care. It certainly didn't help that Mei had only been with us for two months at the time so we were still getting used to each other. I knew if I went easy with her, it might turn out better.

"Can I at least get you the thermometer?"

"Yes, but don't come in the room." That was a compromise. I knew she wouldn't like it. But we had to keep a watch on her fever. I went back in the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "I brought you some advil." I held it out to her and she sat up, not hesitating to take the pills and water from me.

"Thanks for not making a big deal," Mei laid back down. "It's just a cold."

"I will have to keep an eye on your temperature." Mei let out a groan hearing that. "I know, but I had to compromise to keep your mom from going mama bear on you." I chuckled slightly but Mei wasn't very amused. "You can put the thermometer in yourself," I offered. "I won't baby you. But it's important we keep an eye on it."

"Fine." Mei was annoyed but agreed.

Taylor stepped in and handed me the thermometer. I handed it to Mei and she put it in her mouth. She then handed it back to me when it beeped.

"101.8." I read, handing it back to Taylor. "That's a bit high, but hopefully the medicine will help."

"Can you leave me alone now?" Mei put her hands over her face. "And can you turn that music down? My head is gonna explode."

I hadn't even realized the music was blaring until Mei mentioned it. "I'Il tell your brother to turn it down."

I closed the door to Mei's room and then went over to Jon's room, knocking. "Hey Jon!" I called but I got no answer. "Can you turn it down?" There was no response and the volume stayed where it was.

"Jonathan," Taylor came over and knocked louder. "Did you hear your father?"

"Probably can't hear us." It probably was a stupid idea to knock, but we wanted to respect our kids privacy.

Taylor opened the door and we saw Jon with his head on his desk with the music blaring. I noticed the remote to his stereo was on the floor. We could assume that the loud music wasn't intentional, but it's beyond me how he could sleep through that. I grabbed the remote and turned off the stereo.

"Jon," Taylor shook him gently. "Baby."

"Mmm?" Jon groaned, opening his eyes slightly for a moment before closing them again.

"Buddy, wake up." Taylor shook his again and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You must be the soundest sleeper I've ever met."

"Dad?" Jon asked. "When did you get home? Is it morning?"

"I just got home," I told him. "Its 7PM, are you feeling alright?"

"Tired," I could see that. "Big test tomorrow." He then quickly flipped open the textbook on his desk. "I need to review one more time…" I could see Jon struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I think you'll do better if you get some sleep and review in the morning." Taylor suggested.

"I will even quiz you in the morning." I offered.

Jon was obviously too tired to argue as he then crawled into bed. Taylor tucked him in and kissed him goodnight before we both left the room.

"That kid works too hard," Jon was only nine years old and sometimes I think he worked harder in school than I did in high school. "I never thought I'd have to confiscate textbooks from my kid."

"You shouldn't have given him your brains." Taylor chuckled. "You know how he is with those math tests. He and this other boy place bets on who can get the highest score."

"He's too young to be gambling."

"They bet on their pudding cups and fruit rollups." Taylor rolled her eyes. "I think I'll leave it for now." I didn't blame her. What's the worst we would have to worry about? Jon being too good at math?

Then we heard the front door open. I knew that must be our other daughter. We then heard a loud bang. Yep, that's her. I walked with Taylor and found our daughter at front door. There was mud all over her uniform.

"What was that?"

"My shoe hit the closet alright!" Callie was clearly pissed off.

"Did something happen at practice?" Taylor asked.

Callie motioned with her hands up and down her uniform and looked at us as if it were obvious. I gathered she was talking about the mud. "Sophie knocked me into the mud. It was so embarrassing! It's all over me." Callie complained. "I'm literally still tasting mud."

"Sounds delicious."

"Shut up, dad!"

"Go get cleaned up and we'll get you something to eat." Taylor told her.

"I think your mom got some dirt cake cookies."

Callie shoved me as she headed to the bathroom. Taylor gave me a look before walking into the kitchen. I guess I was the only one who thought that was funny.

"You've been talking to your brother too much."

"I try." I had to be able to come up with a dad joke here and there.

"Ryan," Taylor sighed. "That was probably way too soon."

"Dad," I turned around and saw Mei standing behind me, wrapped around in a blanket. "You might want to…"

"Mei, what are you doing up?"

"Callie is puking in the bathroom."

"What?"

"She was making a ton of noise," Mei explained. "I went to tell her to be quiet and the door was open enough for me to see."

I didn't waste time before going to the bathroom and to Callie's side. I rubbed her back and then held her loose hair back until she finished.

"I think it was the mud I swallowed." Callie sniffled.

"I don't know about that."

"I did feel dizzy at practice." Callie admitted.

"You should have told your coach and sat down."

"No way!"

"Are you finished?" I asked, deciding not to focus on that for the moment. Callie nodded. "Okay well change out of these clothes, rinse your mouth out and then we'll give you something for your stomach."

Callie nodded and went into her bedroom.

I turned to Taylor in the hallway. It seems we have our work cut out for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got some ideas on how to continue this. And don't worry, there will be some sick Ryan in this story. Sicknesses tend to work their way around the family. Ryan and Taylor's kids Callie, Mei, and Jon are portrayed by McKenna Grace, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, and Pierce Gagnon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. I only own my OCs Mei, Jon, and Callie. Anything you may recognize belongs to Josh and FOX.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

It ended up being a longer night than I anticipated when I first came home. Callie ended up getting sick twice more throughout the early hours of the night and Taylor insisted that I check on Mei more than I felt I should. Luckily I was able to get away with only checking once as Taylor was distracting by staying with our other daughter. Neither Taylor nor I slept much, maybe a few hours' tops.

It was around 7AM when I woke up, my eyes felt heavy and my head ached like you wouldn't believe. I felt like I hadn't slept a wink. Despite wanting to shut my eyes and go back to sleep, I forced myself out of bed. I had to check on Taylor and the kids.

"You're up?" I found Taylor in the kitchen and I smelled fresh coffee instantly.

"I could ask you the same."

"I never went to sleep," Taylor said. "I was just going to let you sleep in. None of the kids are up yet."

I shook my head as I went and poured myself a cup. I took a small sip before putting the cup down. Somehow coffee didn't taste right this morning.

"Anything happen after I passed out?" I was curious.

Taylor shook her head. "Callie managed to finally go to sleep once I forced her to take some medicine."

"You did?" I was surprised. Usually, Callie wouldn't give in and Jon was the same way unless it was Pepto Bismol. "How'd you bribe her?"

"Why do you assume it was a bribe? I'm her mother and—" I gave Taylor a look and she didn't even bother. "Okay, I promised money." And that made sense. "She was in pain and by three in the morning, I wasn't going to discuss how awful the medicine tastes."

"I'm sure she put up a fight."

"It amazes me how badly they will fight over a tablespoon of medicine."

"Too bad it wasn't Jon. The pink medicine is the only kind he won't fight us on."

"Speaking of Jon, I should probably get him up—"

"Let him sleep," I stopped her from leaving the kitchen. "He was up late last night."

Taylor nodded and then leaned into me for a moment but then pulled away and put her hand to my face. Then my forehead. "You feel warm," She noticed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm exhausted, but that's from not sleeping." I didn't feel great, but I was the last person she needed to worry about. "Please Taylor," She was insistent and I managed to take her hand and push it away. "I'm fine."

Taylor wasn't able to argue as we both heard Jon's voice calling for. "MOM! DADDY!"

Almost immediately, both Taylor and I went into Jon's room. I stood a few feet back as Taylor went directly to his bedside. Jon was curled up onto his side and crying. He looked like he was in pain, which only concerned the two of us more.

"What's up, Jon boy?"

"What hurts?" Taylor asked next.

"M-My head and my tummy and—" He whimpered as Taylor ran a hand through his short hair. "And my teeth hurt." His breathing picked up and he changed his laying position slightly. "Make it stop."

"I'll go grab the pink stuff," I said as I headed back towards the kitchen. After grabbing the bottle, I dropped it on the counter and used the counter to hold myself up, getting suddenly hit with a dizzy spell. I shut my eyes for a moment and then opened them when it started to pass.

"Ryan?" I heard Taylor call. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah!" I called back as I took the bottle in my hand and made my way back, slower this time. "Here we are." I decided to hand the bottle to Taylor and let her give it to him. My hands were a bit shaky and I wanted to sit down, at least for a moment.

"Okay," Taylor said once she filled the dose cup up with the right amount and then turned to our son as I sat on the edge of his bed. "Can you sit up?"

"It hurts…" Jon whined.

"I know baby," Taylor put the bottle on the end table and then helped Jon pick his head up. She then put the cup to his lips and he drank the medicine. "There we go. That should help soon."

"I guess someone's not going to school today." I put my hand on his back and then Jon shot up, but only slightly.

"No!" Jon protested. "I have to go! My test—"

"Tests can wait,"

"But I have to—" Jon curled back up into a ball as he likely felt another wave of pain in his stomach.

"I think whoever wins the pudding cup and fruit roll-up is the last thing you should be thinking of." Taylor leaned in and kissed Jon on the forehead.

Jon shook his head. "No food…"

And after that statement is when I felt my stomach lunge and then I made to make a run to the bathroom. I was in there for a few minutes, throwing up. When I came out, Taylor was outside the bathroom with her arms crossed.

"Sorry did you need the thermometer that was in there?" I remarked.

"I knew you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine—"

"You're not fine!" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor, please," I sighed. "Don't wake Mei and Callie."

"Too late for that." We both turned around and noticed Callie. She was up and dressed for school. "Don't worry, I was up anyways."

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"Last time I checked, on weekdays I have school." Callie quipped.

"After last night? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you feeling better?" I asked and she nodded.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Cal—"

"Mom, really. I am fine and if I feel sick, I will go to the nurse and you can come get me. But I am going." Callie's tone told me that she wasn't going to argue. And I didn't have the energy to argue. "And think of it, with me out of the house it gives you some extra time to look after dad."

_Did my daughter just sell me out?_

"Alright, do you need me to drive you?" Taylor asked. It seemed Callie knew what to say to get Taylor to agree. "Or is a friend picking you up?"

"I have a ride, gotta go." Callie was out the door in a minute and then the attention was back on me, much to my dismay. She went into the bathroom and then came out with a thermometer. I attempted to walk away, having a feeling that wasn't to check Jon's temperature.

"Going to check Jon's temp?"

"Get back here," Taylor grabbed my arm. "Now open."

"Taylor—" She took the opportunity to stick the thermometer in my mouth. I glared at her but left it there until it beeped. I took it out before Taylor could. "It's fine."

"You didn't even look." Taylor managed to take it from me and looked at the reading. "103.5."

"Taylor, please don't overreact," I didn't want her to worry. We already had Jon and Mei to worry about and I knew she would already be worrying about Callie going to school, despite our daughter trying to defer the attention from her onto me. Taylor didn't need another person to worry about and I could handle things. "Look, let's just worry about the kids—"

"I can handle the kids, you can go rest."

"Let me help,"

Taylor shook her head. "I can handle our son and daughter. I want you to rest."

"I don't need to rest—"

"You said it yourself, you barely slept." That's when I regretted giving Taylor some leverage. "Now go lay down on the couch."

"I don't—"

"You go rest or I will call your parents." I could tell by Taylor's look that she was serious and I wasn't going to risk testing her.

Without another word I sat down on the couch and then pulled the small navy throw blanket over me. I turned on the TV as I noticed Taylor go back into Jon's room. I flipped through a few channels, but couldn't manage to find anything good to watch. I turned it off again and then shut my eyes, leaned against the one armrest.

* * *

I woke up suddenly and noticed it was a few hours later. I rubbed my eyes and then attempted to sit up. If I hadn't seen the clock, I wouldn't have thought I slept as long as I did. I felt like I barely got five minutes, let alone four hours. "Taylor?" I called, but there was no answer. I attempted to stand, keeping the throw blanket wrapped around me as I felt sudden chills when it slipped off me slightly. I went to the thermostat. _Set at 72? That can't be right!_ I've lived in hotter and colder apartments. We didn't even have an air conditioner in one apartment. I'm used to hot, but it felt like it was fifty degrees.

"I didn't hear you get up."

"Kirsten?" I blinked, almost unable to believe it. "What are you doing here?" Maybe this is all a dream and she's not really here.

"Taylor had to make a quick run, so she asked Sandy and me to come keep an eye on the kids."

"And _you_." Sandy popped out from the kitchen.

I sighed, attempting to shiver despite the urge to. "I was here, you guys didn't have to come over." Not that I wasn't happy to see them. It had been a minute since the last time we saw each other. But I wasn't sure how I felt about them having to take time out of their day to come babysit and I'm sure Taylor got them here more for me than for Jon and Mei.

"It was no trouble," Sandy put his hand on my shoulder and I attempted not to flinch. I was having trouble staying on my feet as it was.

"You don't have to work?" I looked to Kirsten.

"Julie is handling things just fine on her own."

"Now, how are you feeling?" Sandy looked at me and I didn't look at him in the eye. Somehow, I thought if I didn't, he wouldn't be able to see through my bullshit. "And don't tell me you're fine." It seemed that did the exact opposite. "Really, how are you feeling?" Sandy kept a firm hold on me as if he knew I needed the support without having to ask.

"I've been better," That was as much as I wanted them to know. And it was still the truth.

"You should still be resting," Kirsten placed her hand on my forehead. "Taylor was right, you definitely have a fever."

"Please don't try and take it, she already did that."

"I'll let you take it for yourself if you go lay down." I knew what she was doing. Taylor and I did that with our kids often. But I was willing to take the compromise.

I went back to the couch and attempted to get comfortable. Then, Sandy took the throw blanket and covered me with it while Kirsten went to fetch the thermometer from the bathroom. I put it in my mouth and then Kirsten took it from me before I could read it.

"104.3." Kirsten shook her head.

"Guys," I ran my hand through my hair as I pulled the blanket closer to me and then shifted to try another position. "Really, you don't have to worry about me."

"You'd think when he became a parent, he would know better," Sandy turned from Kirsten and back to me. "Not going to happen, kid,"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sandy,"

"You will always be our kid," He corrected as then grabbed and placed another blanket over me. I did not argue as I still felt freezing under the one blanket.

"How about I get you some soup?" Kirsten suggested and I looked up at her. With how awful I felt, that actually sounded good. And maybe swallowing that would hurt less.

"You're not making it, are you?"

Kirsten glared at me.

"I think she wants you to get better," Sandy chimed in and Kirsten turned her glare from me and over to him. "I'm sorry, honey, but I thought you've accepted that by now?" I couldn't help but laugh. But only for a few seconds before breaking into a coughing fit. "Maybe you should see if there is any medicine in there."

"That's why Taylor went out, remember?" I figured Taylor would only have left if she needed to pick up some things. "I am sure she thought of it, but I'll check to make sure she got medicine for Ryan and then ask her to pick up soup."

"Why don't you get back to sleep?"

I shook my head. "It hurts too much to sleep,"

"More than if Seth were here? Or less?"

"My head doesn't hurt that much," I chuckled. It wasn't to the extent of a Seth-Ramble induced headache but it was enough. "I think Jon was in more pain that I was? Maybe you should check on him?" I was genuinely concerned about him. I knew usually when he got sick, it hit him hard.

"I checked on him shortly before you woke up," Sandy assured me. "He's still asleep."

"And Mei?"

"Kirsten saw her briefly come out to get something to drink, but haven't heard a peep since then."

"She was probably relieved to see you guys," Though Mei hadn't really been open with them either, even less so. She was cautious around most people, even if they were her family. But at the moment, I was sure she was relieved to see them around compared to Taylor. _And I definitely knew her feeling…_

"I found some cough medicine!" Kirsten interrupted as she came in with a small bottle. It seemed like there was only a little left.

"I can probably wait until Taylor gets back with—" I broke off into a coughing fit and then my throat burned more. "Alright, give it here." I took a swallow and then cleared my throat as I handed the empty bottle back to her.

"That will do for now," Sandy ran his hand through my hair as I laid against some throw pillows and I shut my eyes.

"God, I think we need a new couch," I don't think I have been this uncomfortable since after I got that spinal tap and slept in a hospital bed for a while.

"You could go sleep in your bed,"

I shook my head. "I don't want to move,"

"Come here," Sandy urged and I wanted to protest, but quickly decided that it couldn't be more uncomfortable than laying on this side of the couch. I leaned against Sandy and he put an arm around me, adjusting the blankets to make sure I was covered. "Better?"

"A bit," I admitted and then shut my eyes and as he ran another hand through my hair again. "Okay, maybe I am glad you guys are here."

I had been grateful for the sake of Jon and Mei, and also for Taylor having the help. But now I was grateful for another reason.

* * *

I fell asleep again for a bit, until Taylor came back with the soup. I managed to eat half of the bowl she got for me and take the medicine she got for me with it. Then I turned to the TV as my parents got distracted with helping Taylor with Jon. He had woken up and his stomach and teeth were bothering him again.

"Hey," I noticed Mei had come out as my parents had left the room to go to Jon's. "You doing okay?"

Mei shrugged. "Are you?"

"I've been better," I gave the same answer I gave my parents.

"Me too."

I chuckled. _Definitely my daughter._

"Well, you came out of your room."

"I did earlier," Mei admitted as then sat down on the opposite end of the couch from me. "But grandpa and grandma were taking care of you."

"Oh, you saw?" Mei nodded. "Should've seen them when I was sixteen? They drove me crazy." But only sometimes.

"You don't like all the attention either?"

I shook my head. "It was even worse back then, I hated anyone worrying." And when I first got sick after I started living with them, things had been more complicated. "But eventually, I had learn to let people take care of you."

"You _had_ to?"

"They are very convincing," I knew Mei was smart enough to get what I meant. "They also told me if I ever tried to hide an illness again and they found out, they would never leave," I remembered that was after I got out of the hospital. "It would have been worse than your mother—don't tell her I said that."

Mei laughed. "It's weird having people take care of me—or at least, want to."

"I know the feeling," I had told Mei a few things, but I never went too into detail. Only when I wanted to relate to something specific. "And it takes time," I knew that better than anyone. "Now how about you stay out here and watch something, anything you want?"

"Is this your way of keeping an eye on me?"

"Who said I'm keeping an eye on you?" I replied. "I might fall asleep—I'm sick and exhausted. Maybe I just want the company."

"Because you're sick? I thought you hated the attention."

"Company is not horrible—the right kind," I patted the spot next to me. I knew being close to me wouldn't be an issue since she was already sick. "You've never been sick with your uncle Seth around."

"Oh god," Mei moved closer and I put an arm around her. It took a moment, but she then leaned in as she flipped to a movie station. "Well, I guess I should be happy I'm sick with you."

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to take that. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"And Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever lie about being sick,"

"But I'm not sick," Mei chuckled immediately after saying that. "I know, because parents always find out."

"That, they do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never posted the final chapter for this story on here. But anyways, better late than never. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in June 2017 on FFN. This was my first OC fanfic.


End file.
